Querido Diario
by laxikita12
Summary: Paseo de curso baile de bienvenida diario Angel Guargian Tenis Novio guardiana RyoSaku ?... Descubrablo en este, mi humilde fic... 1º que publicó ... Dedicado a Chia-sama! .. Passi-chan!...Hibari Tachikawa... Lucila Torres...!
1. No leer

Hola:

Bueno este e smi primer fic piedad no lo pongo para dar lastima sino para que comprendan lo nerviosa que me pone subir esta historia que escribi yo SOLITA XD

Vaa dedicada a Chiia-sama a dark angel a Passi-chan k a su petición la escribi

A Lucila torres a Hilari tachikawa . bueno los dejo leer!!

Pot no es miio .. y si lo fuera cambiaria el final de la historia :P

1

Querido diario:

Bueno mañana comienzo 1° de preparatoria en Seigaku me reencontrare con los sempais.

Últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas, eso si ninguna mejoria en el tenis no obstante en la cocina he mejorado mucho el Sr. Francia me ha dicho que como cocinera Gurdment me iría genial, aunque honestamente no me gustaría ser chef para el resto de mi vida mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de modas ambientalista vanguardistas. Me da mucha penita el hecho de haber salido de la secundaria eso si estaré en el mismo campus de Seisshuden Gakuen pero en otro edificio, lo bueno es que seguire con gran parte de mis compañeros Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, Cachiro-chan, akutsu-kun y mi novio Shaoran.

Se deben estar preguntando que le sucedió a Ryoma-kun es muy fácil el luego de irse jamas volvió a cumplir su promesa de ser el pilar fundamental de la Seigaku pero para suerte de todos apareció Shaoran y en 3 días se convirtió en pilar fundamental llevando a la Seigaku tal cual como Tesuka-san a las nacionales. La prensa lo apodo el Nuevo Príncipe del tenis japones y Tomo-chan creo el club de fans en su nombre con ella encabezando al grupo. Mira para que te lo imagines a Shaoran tiene el pelo platiado, los ojos negros, de tes blanca y un poco mas alto que yo,

Mira te contare un secreto muy profundo a mi me gusta Shaoran, por algo soy su novia, aunque es frío, cortante, egocéntrico , altivo, un poco engreido y un gran tenista. Supongo que estoy con el por que me recuerda a Ryoma-kun, pero esta claro que el jamas volvera no tiene motivos para querer volver , y al contrario a salido en inumerables tomos d revistas deportivas mundiales, donde el aclara que esta bien donde esta.

Bueno cambiando de tema, se rumorea en Facebook de que a mi nuevo grado asistirá un nuevo alumno y en el Fotolog de mi ex-grado Ling (n.a: ex-compañera de Sakuno) dijo en su post:

Star_ling_14:

28/02/08

Hi

Cm se hayan toos los del grado jajajaja

napo oigan pa nuestro futuro curso

obvio los q sigan llegara un compa new, s supone k es llindo...

XD pr nose

aioz

de3vuelvan el post.

Kiss

Mira no me interesa quien sea yo solo quiero estar con Shao-kun...Aunque me da vergüenza el hecho que me hable o mire pero soy capaz de dejar de sonrojarme con tal de que estemos juntos.

_______________________________________________________________________

En otro lugar de Tokio, especificamente en el aeropuerto; venian desendiendo los pasajeros del vuelo que venia desde U.S.A a Japón, Entre ellos un muchacho de a lo menos 15 años muy apuesto, al llegar a la sala de espera busco con la vista a cierto ojivioleta llamado Momoshiro Takechi al que no tardo en ubicar , se acerco :

hpp...Momo-sempai

Ryoma, ya llegaste; a lo que Ryoma respuso con el tono mas ironico del mundo O no, claro que no e llegado solo me pare aquí para ver como aterrizaba el avión.

Siempre tan simpatico eeh! Echizen, a lo que el respuso con una sonrisa triunfal. A lo lejos se divisaba a un chico de alrededor de 18 años muy vital y atletico, que esquivaba como verdadero acrobata a todos los obstaculos humanos en su camino.

O'chivi grito feliz cuando se hayaba abrazando casi al brode de estrangular al podre chico.

Eji-sempai me asfixias, fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir por la falta de aire.

Fue por la emoción de poder volverte haber, pero ¿porqué no volviste aclumir tu promesa con Tesuka?

No pude, tuve algunos inconvenientes y tuve que quedarme haya a terminar la secundaria. dijo con tono de menos importancia. Y ¿Cómo esta la Seigaku? Pregunto indiferente el principe.

Bueno, empezo Momo, esta todo muy tranquilo..... como no volviste Shaoran se volvio Capitán del equipo, le dio una pequeña mirada de re-ojos mientras caminaban hacía la salida, y a llevado dos veces a la secundaria a la victoria..., pero antes que pudiera articular palabra el Neko interrumpio abruptamente diciendo euforico Shaoran y Saku-chan son novios. Ryoma arquio una seja y lo observo con cara de "Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA". Entonces prosiguio un tanto inseguro Momo, Tezuka quedo muy decepcionado de TÍ cunado se entero de que tu no habias vuelto, Sumire-sensei ahora a petición de los chicos se volvio entrenadora del Equipo Masculino de la Preparatoria Seigaku (n.a: para las que no sepan Seisshuden Gakuen significa instituto Seisshuden), bueno que mas te puedo contar la prepa Tezuka es el capitán desde que ingreso a esta, pues el ex-capitán le dio su lugar, porque este estaba muy mal de salud. Bueno que mas te puedo contar Sakuno-chan se volvio Presidenta del Centro de Alumnos, y tiene un sequito de chicos detras... ya que.... bueno .... esta bastante Mona (n.a: mona= linda, bella, preciosa), pronuncio con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas. Y eso seria en resumidas cuentas lo que a pasado en estos dos ultimos años.

Mira él es.... , señalo kikumaru con un dedo......

¿Qué sucedera mas adelante?, Ryoma podra recuperar la confianza que perdio, ¿Qué sucedera cuando Ryoma y Shaoran se conoscan? Y por ultimo ¿Aquien señalo kiku?....

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola

Por fin escribí el fic miren va en honores a las mejores escritoras del mundo y que yo mas idolatro Passi-chan, Chia-chan y Dark ÁNGEL... Soy fiel seguidora de ellas aunque jamas me hubiese atrevido sino es por el simple hecho de que se lo he prometido a Passi-chan...

Quiero pedirles que me dejen reviuw en buena o mala, de critica o apoyo y me digan si quieren que siga o soii un asco y debo dejar fanfiction para escritores profesionales...

La historia se me ocurrio, un día mientras veia el capitulo de Pot donde se enfrenta al rikkaida... Creo en lo personal que es muy linda la historia pero yo la escribí principalmente por Passi-chan que me motivo a escribirla , pero no puedo dejar sin elogio a Hibara tachikawa que me enseño a subir los fic y a Lucila Torres que es exelente y creo que tambien merece ser elojiada.

Eso bueno libres de decir los que quieran se despide la mas odiosa de las chicas de esta pag natha-chan...


	2. Todo Comienza!

Hola:

Bueno este e smi primer fic piedad no lo pongo para dar lastima sino para que comprendan lo nerviosa que me pone subir esta historia que escribi yo SOLITA XD

Vaa dedicada a Kiia-sama a dark angel a Passi-chan k a su petición la escribi

A Lucila torres a Hilari tachikawa . bueno los dejo leer!!

Pot no es miio .. y si lo fuera cambiaria el final de la historia :P

1

Querido diario:

Bueno mañana comienzo 1° de preparatoria en Seigaku me reencontrare con los sempais.

Últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas, eso si ninguna mejoria en el tenis no obstante en la cocina he mejorado mucho el Sr. Francia me ha dicho que como cocinera Gurdment me iría genial, aunque honestamente no me gustaría ser chef para el resto de mi vida mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de modas ambientalista vanguardistas. Me da mucha penita el hecho de haber salido de la secundaria eso si estaré en el mismo campus de Seisshuden Gakuen pero en otro edificio, lo bueno es que seguire con gran parte de mis compañeros Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, Cachiro-chan, akutsu-kun y mi novio Shaoran.

Se deben estar preguntando que le sucedió a Ryoma-kun es muy fácil el luego de irse jamas volvió a cumplir su promesa de ser el pilar fundamental de la Seigaku pero para suerte de todos apareció Shaoran y en 3 días se convirtió en pilar fundamental llevando a la Seigaku tal cual como Tesuka-san a las nacionales. La prensa lo apodo el Nuevo Príncipe del tenis japones y Tomo-chan creo el club de fans en su nombre con ella encabezando al grupo. Mira para que te lo imagines a Shaoran tiene el pelo platiado, los ojos negros, de tes blanca y un poco mas alto que yo,

Mira te contare un secreto muy profundo a mi me gusta Shaoran, por algo soy su novia, aunque es frío, cortante, egocéntrico , altivo, un poco engreido y un gran tenista. Supongo que estoy con el por que me recuerda a Ryoma-kun, pero esta claro que el jamas volvera no tiene motivos para querer volver , y al contrario a salido en inumerables tomos d revistas deportivas mundiales, donde el aclara que esta bien donde esta.

Bueno cambiando de tema, se rumorea en Facebook de que a mi nuevo grado asistirá un nuevo alumno y en el Fotolog de mi ex-grado Ling (n.a: ex-compañera de Sakuno) dijo en su post:

Star_ling_14:

28/02/08

Hi

Cm se hayan toos los del grado jajajaja

napo oigan pa nuestro futuro curso

obvio los q sigan llegara un compa new, s supone k es llindo...

XD pr nose

aioz

de3vuelvan el post.

Kiss

Mira no me interesa quien sea yo solo quiero estar con Shao-kun...Aunque me da vergüenza el hecho que me hable o mire pero soy capaz de dejar de sonrojarme con tal de que estemos juntos.

_______________________________________________________________________

En otro lugar de Tokio, especificamente en el aeropuerto; venian desendiendo los pasajeros del vuelo que venia desde U.S.A a Japón, Entre ellos un muchacho de a lo menos 15 años muy apuesto, al llegar a la sala de espera busco con la vista a cierto ojivioleta llamado Momoshiro Takechi al que no tardo en ubicar , se acerco :

hpp...Momo-sempai

Ryoma, ya llegaste; a lo que Ryoma respuso con el tono mas ironico del mundo O no, claro que no e llegado solo me pare aquí para ver como aterrizaba el avión.

Siempre tan simpatico eeh! Echizen, a lo que el respuso con una sonrisa triunfal. A lo lejos se divisaba a un chico de alrededor de 18 años muy vital y atletico, que esquivaba como verdadero acrobata a todos los obstaculos humanos en su camino.

O'chivi grito feliz cuando se hayaba abrazando casi al brode de estrangular al podre chico.

Eji-sempai me asfixias, fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir por la falta de aire.

Fue por la emoción de poder volverte haber, pero ¿porqué no volviste aclumir tu promesa con Tesuka?

No pude, tuve algunos inconvenientes y tuve que quedarme haya a terminar la secundaria. dijo con tono de menos importancia. Y ¿Cómo esta la Seigaku? Pregunto indiferente el principe.

Bueno, empezo Momo, esta todo muy tranquilo..... como no volviste Shaoran se volvio Capitán del equipo, le dio una pequeña mirada de re-ojos mientras caminaban hacía la salida, y a llevado dos veces a la secundaria a la victoria..., pero antes que pudiera articular palabra el Neko interrumpio abruptamente diciendo euforico Shaoran y Saku-chan son novios. Ryoma arquio una seja y lo observo con cara de "Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA". Entonces prosiguio un tanto inseguro Momo, Tezuka quedo muy decepcionado de TÍ cunado se entero de que tu no habias vuelto, Sumire-sensei ahora a petición de los chicos se volvio entrenadora del Equipo Masculino de la Preparatoria Seigaku (n.a: para las que no sepan Seisshuden Gakuen significa instituto Seisshuden), bueno que mas te puedo contar la prepa Tezuka es el capitán desde que ingreso a esta, pues el ex-capitán le dio su lugar, porque este estaba muy mal de salud. Bueno que mas te puedo contar Sakuno-chan se volvio Presidenta del Centro de Alumnos, y tiene un sequito de chicos detras... ya que.... bueno .... esta bastante Mona (n.a: mona= linda, bella, preciosa), pronuncio con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas. Y eso seria en resumidas cuentas lo que a pasado en estos dos ultimos años.

Mira él es.... , señalo kikumaru con un dedo......

¿Qué sucedera mas adelante?, Ryoma podra recuperar la confianza que perdio, ¿Qué sucedera cuando Ryoma y Shaoran se conoscan? Y por ultimo ¿Aquien señalo kiku?....

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola

Por fin escribí el fic miren va en honores a las mejores escritoras del mundo y que yo mas idolatro Passi-chan, Chia-chan y Dark ÁNGEL... Soy fiel seguidora de ellas aunque jamas me hubiese atrevido sino es por el simple hecho de que se lo he prometido a Passi-chan...

Quiero pedirles que me dejen reviuw en buena o mala, de critica o apoyo y me digan si quieren que siga o soii un asco y debo dejar fanfiction para escritores profesionales...

La historia se me ocurrio, un día mientras veia el capitulo de Pot donde se enfrenta al rikkaida... Creo en lo personal que es muy linda la historia pero yo la escribí principalmente por Passi-chan que me motivo a escribirla , pero no puedo dejar sin elogio a ....... que me enseño a subir los fic y a Lucila Torres que es exelente y creo que tambien merece ser elojiada.

Eso bueno libres de decir los que quieran se despide la mas odiosa de las chicas de esta pag natha-chan...


	3. Si te e vistoNo me acuerdo

1Konichiwa!!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo oficial de esta pequeña historia....

-No seas absurda Nata-chan te quedo genial- dijo, emocionado el Neko.

-¡Claro!, que tu la encuentras genial Eiji si ya la leíste, ¡Curioso!- respondió la escritora.

-Pero es que no podía aguantar saber a quien indicaba- pronuncio el chico comenzando a hacer un puchero muy cómico.

-Ok, pero no les adelantes nada a los del Club de tenis, quiero que sea una super sorpresa para los chicos sobre todo dos de ellos- acabo de decir la muchacha cerrandole un ojo cómplice.

Bueno continuemos como ya dije este fic esta dedicado a varias autoras de esta pagina a las cuales admiro por diversos motivos: passi-chan, dark angel, Chia-sama, miyoko tachikawa, lucila torres, entre otros.

Ah! Informo que tengo planeado publicar otra historia de Pot dedicada exclusivamente a Yika... y luego escribiré una a gusto completamente personal, que tengo en mente de ya hace mucho tiempo la que tenga deseos de saber algún tipo de adelanto solo haganme saberlo.

Pince of tennis no me pertenece... pero si así fuera cambiaria parte de la historia.

Cap.2: Si te he visto... no me acuerdo.

-Mira él es.... - señalo kikumaru con un dedo - es Siussuuuke Fuji. El cual se acerco con su enigmática sonrisa y saludo con un simple -¡Hola!, muchachos. Y empezaron a caminar hacía la salida de el Aeropuerto. Mientras conversaban de diversos temas.

Querido Diario:

Bueno, hoy día escribiré rápida y brevemente, pues tengo que prepara todo para mañana, pues mañana comenzare la Preparatoria y me hayo muy pero muy nerviosa. Y no es para menos si me reencontrare con los Sempais, aunque jamas perdí contacto con ninguno de ellos podre volver a ver sus practicas con Mi mejor Amiga Tomoka Osakada.

Aunque igual estoy un poco triste, porque hoy temprano discutí con Shaoran ya que yo le dije que no había nada de malo en que yo tuviera amigos hombres y que era muy normal, aparte tomando en cuenta que bueno yo soy bastante tímida para sociabilizar con otras personas; pero a el eso no le importo y argumento que todos ellos solo quieren estar cerca mio para conquistarme...

Flash Back:

En una plaza no muy distante a Seigaku se encontraban dos jóvenes observando el amanecer.

-Sakuno- Llamo Shaoran a su joven novia.

-¿Si?- Repuso distraída la Morena.

-No me gusta que te juntes con esos amiguitos tuyos- dijo el Peli Plateado con tono Cortante.

-Pero son mis amigos- argumento la Castaña suplicante, para continuar- Aparte también los conoces y yo estoy contigo y eso los respetan mucho ellos, inclusive ellos me cuidan cuando tu no estas presente- concluyo casi convencida de que ya había persuadido a su novio.

Pero no fue así Shaoran no cedió por ninguno de todos los medios a los que había recurrido la Oji-Carmín. Hasta que al final la suso dicha se fue enojada sin tomar en cuenta a su novio que ni siquiera hizo algo por detenerla.

Fin Flash Back.

Bueno aun así estoy muy triste, a veces creo que Shao-kun no me ama en realidad y me pregunto ¿Por qué esta conmigo entonces?. Pero luego me consuela la idea de que si no me quisiera entonces no se colocaría celoso, ni estaría conmigo. Aunque no entiendo porque a mi abuela no le agrada Shaoran, siendo que es uno de los mejores tenistas que existen actualmente.

Cambiando de tema una buena noticia que me pone muy feliz es que mañana vuelve Tomoka, y así me podrá aconsejar que es lo que debo hacer. Y supongo que este año escolar que comienza ya no seré mas Presidenta del Centro de Alumnos Escolar.

Ya mañana escribo nuevamente para contarte como me fue.

________________________________________________________________________

La Castaña se acostó y empezó a recordar unos ojos color Ámbar y unos cabellos negros verdoso; entonces se quedo dormida. En su sueño perseguía a un Muchacho de a la vista su misma edad de unos cautivadores ojos dorados y muy apuesto ,al poder alcanzarlo le preguntaba su identidad pero este no le respondía en su desesperación inexplicable, comenzaba a gritar el muchacho se voltio y cuando posaba sus hermosos ojos en ella, esta misma comenzaba a tartamudear y se colocaba muy nerviosa y cuando el chico iba a develar su identidad comenzó a decir - Sakuno, Levantate!.

Despertó de golpe y vio la hora en su reloj despertador y ya eran las 7:00 A.M.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!!!!- Grito la Castaña que de un salto se levanto - ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!!!- Volví a exclamar la muchacha, mientras entraba a bañarse.

Mientras en la Cocina una tranquila Sumiré pensaba -_ Que Quizás su nieta jamas cambiaría- _y resoplo frustrada.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mientras en Casa de Momoshiro Takechi, un perezoso Ryoma luchaba por tratar de seguir durmiendo, mientras Momo le gritaba hasta el punto de votarlo de la cama.

-¡Ya Ryoma levantate!- exclamo exasperado el Ojilila. El Ambarino camino perezoso hacía el baño. Para luego vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

Camino a Seigaku los dos amigos comenzaron a conversar.

-Y ¿vas a entrar al Club de Tenis?- Pregunto Momoshiro a su Acompañante. Este primero lo Observo para luego responder con su típico tono - Claro-

-Pero y ¿Crees que Tesuka-san te reciba?- Volví a hablar nervioso el Ojilila.

-Mmm...y ¿Por qué habría de negarme el ingreso?- Respondió por fin, luego de un largo silencio.

-No lo se... Solo era una pregunto- Enfatizo el Mayor- ¡eh!, Echizen una carrera a la Prepa...-Dijo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a Seigaku, siendo seguido por el peliverde.

Al llegar al instituto se topo de frente con una distraída chica con la cual choco ambos cayeron al piso, al tiempo que ambos cerraban sus ojos por el fuerte impacto. Cuando Ryoma abrió sus ambares ojos se encontró de lleno con una hermosa mirada Carmín, que le pareció familiar, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de analizar de quien eran esos ojos, la muchacha empezó a recoger con gran dificultar todas sus cosas entonces a tino a ayudarla al entregarle los últimos cuatro libros que le faltaban guardar se levanto y salio disparada, ya que segundos mas tarde sonó la campana que avisaba a todos los alumnos que iban a dar comienzo las Clases.

Como habituaba se levanto tranquilo y comenzó a caminar hacía Secretaria para pedir su horario y la ubicación de su nuevo salón. Mientras avanzaba comenzó a pensar que si hubiera viajado una semana antes y no un día antes se hubiera evitado la lata de tener que ir a Secretaria. Pero su pensamiento cambio radicalmente cuando recordó esos bellos y profundo ojos Carmines que había visto hacía un rato. ¿De quien serán? Se pregunto para sí mismo (n.a: mmm ... se imagina de quien.. Kkjakjakajaka) .

AL llegar a Secretaria, busco con la vista alguien que lo pudiese ayudar encontrandolo al final de la pequeña sala.

Tocio levemente para llamar la atención de la Anciana que se encontraba ahí, esta se voltio y le pregunto con dulzura -¿Qué necesita, jovencito?- Ryoma la observo por un momento, para responder - necesito saber ¿cual es mi salón?, y que me entregue mi horario.- la mujer le hizo un gesto de que esperara y entro a otro cuarto a buscar algo, para luego agregar - Disculpa, ¿Cual es tu nombre?- y se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

Ryoma suspiro y repuso indiferente - Echizen... Echizen Ryoma- la mujer volvió a desaparecer para volver con unos papeles que comenzó a leer y volvió a hablar - mmm... Veo que eres nuevo, A 1° grado verdad- a lo que el asintió sin darle mayor importancia. La mujer lo miraba de reojo, para luego entregarle unos papeles y pronuncio - Este es tu horario, ahora te toca Ingles... este otro...- Pasandole otro papel - es tu nota para el profesor Wilsink ... y por ultimo tu salón es el 104- la mujer observo un mapa que tenia en su mesón y agrego - segundo edificio saliendo por aquí a mano derecha, tercer piso 5° sala a mano derecha. Eso es todo- la mujer lo vio por ultima ves para luego continuar sus labores.

Observo el reloj gigante que se hallaba en lo alto de uno de los edifición 8:05 A.M... Suspiro y se coloco en marcha, hasta que llego a su salón y sin tocar abrió la puerta e ingreso, produciendo que toda la clase voltease incluido el profesor que suspiro molesto y le pregunto ¿ se le ofrece algo?, el ambarino le entrego la nota que el maestro leyó y dijo - bien, sientese con la joven Ryusaki- haciendole un gesto de que se sentase con una chica que estaba sentada al final del salón con la cabeza baja, mientras leía atentamente su texto. El camino indiferente hacía su puesto, entonces la clase continuo el profesor dicto algo en ingles y por lo visto su compañera de banco no entendió y sin levantar la vista le dijo en un susurro - ¿Entendiste?- la miro justo cuando ella hacía lo mismo y cual fue la sorpresa al ver que era la misma chica con la que había chocado al llegar, entonces recordó una pequeña, delgada y torpe muchacha que tenia esos mismos ojos y era la nieta de su antigua entrenadora el primer año que estuvo en la secundaria Seigaku.

La muchacha lo miro confundida y tartamudeando volvió a preguntar-¿en...en...entendis...te?-

el la observo y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que sí, ella volvió a decirle algo ahora nerviosa - ¿me... bueno.... me... tu... po..dri...dri..drias....explicarme?- lo ultimo lo dijo casi sin aire el la observo extrañado y le explico todo con total simpleza. Luego toda la clase ella se dedico a pedirle ayuda sonrojada como tomate y tartamudeando, Hasta que sono el timbre de receso donde ella a gran velocidad se levanto guardando todas sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

Sakuno comenzó a caminar en dirección al único lugar que ella sabía estaría solo, "la azotea" mientras pensaba....

Pensamientos Sakuno:

Por que demonios me puse a tartamudear..... estoy segura que lo conozco... pero de donde .....

Entonces una vos es su interior le dijo -Ryoma Echizen- ella se detuvo en seco seria posible que es atlético, apuesto y inteligente muchacho fuera Ryoma-kun.... no .... no ... como se le podía ocurrir.....

Salio de golpe de sus pensamientos cuando choco con algo o alguien...

Fin pensamientos Sakuno.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos negros muy familiares -Shaoran- dijo feliz de poder ver a su novio, se besaron brevemente y luego ella continuo - que pena que nos haya tocado clases separadas-dijo usando un tono melancólico. El chico la ayudo a levantarse y le dedico una mirada, para luego irse sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ella siguió su rumbo y al llegar a la azotea descanso, para pensar mejor todo lo sucedido y aclarar las ideas que le rondaban en la cabeza, pero la que mas vueltas le daba era de ¿Por qué le pareció tan familiar ese muchacho de ojos gatunos? O ¿Por qué tartamudeó y se colocó tan nerviosa en presencia de aquel extraño muchacho?. Bueno por lo menos hay estaría tranquila o eso creía, ya que de improvisto alguien entro, o mejor dicho salió a al "supuesta" vacía azotea, y comenzó a murmurar cosas que su sensible oído y su cercanía al individuo le ayudo a poder escuchar:

-¡Claro, que no!.... es imposible que ..... bueno el sea..... no, no puede ser.... pero ..... ¿Por qué no le pregunté el nombre?- decía con un hilo de voz, y miraba hacía todos lados como si en el aire fuera a encontrar la solución. Entonces reparo en que ella estaba ahí sentada, casi junto a él se miraron confundidos. -¿Qué haces ahí, Sakuno?- la voz arrogante, desinteresada y fría del ambarino la hizo reaccionar de golpe- emmm... bueno en realidad...- pero antes de con tunar se percato del poco interés que él le proporcionaba y eso la fastidio, y continuo molesta y sin intentar disimular- ¿Para qué me preguntas... sino te interesa Mi respuesta?- el muchacho la observo desconcertado, jamas ella había sido tan directa, pero noto el leve rubor que estaba apareciendo en las mejillas de la chica, y esta volvió a hablar- Perdón, no debí de ser tan grosera- todo lo dijo tan rápido que pareció ahogarse al final. Y como si todo se tratase de un monologo ella repuso, algo dudosa - ¿Cómo... bueno.... Cuál... es....es....tú nombre?- lo ultimo lo pronunció como si le quemaran las palabras. El la volvió a observar y hallaba absurdo responder, pero aun así lo hizo-Ryoma Echizen- y esbozo una sonrisa triunfal, mientras que ella habría los ojos de par en par y quedaba atónita como si fuera imposible o estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera volver a decir algo sonó la campana y la chica como un rayo salió.

Al llegar la noche una joven de cabellos castaños sedosos se sentaba en su escritorio dispuesta a realizar sus deberes, pero en ves de eso saco su diario virtual y comenzó a escribir:

Querido diario:

Hoy fue un día muy extraño, para bueno ser el primer día de clases todo comenzó con un sueño que tuve donde veía unos hermosos ojos ambares y unos cabellos verdosos y le preguntaba repetidas veces ¿Quién era?, pero el no me lo dijo. Cuando llegue a Seigaku choqué con muchacho de ojos idénticos a los del chico de mi sueño, aunque bueno no me fije bien.

Estábamos en clases, cuando un chico irrumpió en el aula todos lo quedaron observando y murmurando cosas, entonces el profesor no hayo nada mejor que sentarlo conmigo y cuando trate de mirarlo a los ojos me puse tan nerviosa y empece a tartamudear, el con total frialdad y arrogancia me explico (n.a: leanse de nuevo la parte donde el le explica porque si están atentas notaran una diferencia en opiniones de nuestros pobres protagonistas), luego cuando en uno de los recesos me encontré con Shaoran este casi se fue corriendo de mi lado como si hubiera algo mas importante tras de mi, pero no le di importancia ya que cuando me hallaba meditando en la azotea entro el mismo chico nuevo de mi clase y comenzo a murmurar cosas que no comprendí muy bien. Lo que si tengo muy claro es que era Ryoma-kun, ya que cuando le pregunte su nombre él con frialdad cortante me respondió eso fue entrecomillas mi día.

Aunque sabes ahora que lo pienso mas detenidamente me doy cuenta de quien era el chico de mi sueño era Ryoma-kun estoy segura de eso. Pero lo que también me dejo extrañada fue la actitud de Shaoran cuando me acompaño a mi casa, era como si se hubiese encontrado de frente con la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo, pero cuando le pregunto me dijo _que no le sucedió nada_ aunque no me dejo muy convencida de eso . Ya ta dejo, pues mi abuela me esta informando que ya es hora de dormir.

Buenas noches Diario.

__________________________________________________________________________

-_Ojala hubiese podido estar mas rato con...._

¿Con quien?, ¿Quien pensaba eso?, ¿Con quien se reencontró Shaoran?, ¿Qué fue de Ryoma tras el reencuentro con Sakuno?.....

Estas y muchas otras interrogantes se responderán mas adelante.

Nata-chan:

Bueno yo se que no respondí todas las interrogantes del capitulo anterior, pero a medida que avance el fic la historia ira cobrando mas sentido. Yo se que tarde un montón en actualizar, pero soy nueva en esto y perdón por publicar dos veces lo mismo fue un error de mi parte un torpeza que tratare de remediar si siguen leyendo el fic.... Estoy eternamente agradecida con las chicas que están leyendo mi historia incluso las que me habitaron de mi error y ahora a responder a los rvw que con tanto gusto leí...

Nikita Yuy Peacecraft: Muchas gracias por todo los consejitos… bueno me cuesta un poco eso de la ortografía y la gramática... pero intentare cambiarlo… tal cual como dijiste falta mucho k decir... y claro mas adelante odiaras a alguien con todas tus fuerzas (o eso espero) y ya no mas caritas entremedio, no quiero molestar a la lectoras... que por ellas hago todo esto…J … y no creó para nada k hayas sido dura... al contrarío... si no me lo dijeras yo no sabría k esta bien y k esta mal… ojala sigas leyendo porque me muero de ganas de saber que opinas de la continuación que invente… XD

Escritora dj : muchas gracias… y encantada leeré tú historia... sobre tus consejitos si tú me dices que en eso estoy mal yo lo arreglo confió al 100% en las lectoras y gracias por leer…. Y gracias por lo de la admiración... tratare d mejorar en cada capituló… Bueno yo tambien te deseo lo mejor….

Kamilithass: gracias por la Buena onda enserio... y Sakuno al pasar la historia hará cada ves mas cosas... de eso estoy muy segura…. A Sakuno le gustara mas y mas estar ocupada pero todo tiene un ¡porqué!!

Kjaajakjakaja...

Muchas gracias y sigue leyendo…

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: aah niia me encanta tú manera de decir las cosas... kjajaa!! J .. Y ojala le encuentres el jugo a la historia en el transcurso y no la dejes de lado... bueno nos leemos…

dm99: amo tú apodo kajkaja... bueno tú deseo será realidad mas adelante… y Ryoma y Shaoran tendrán varias conversaciones bueno encontrones entre ellos un será en la Cancha de tenis y los tendrán que separar kjakjaa… bueno creo k con eso conté mucho mas de lo que debía.. XD

Cuídate

Pasii-chan: aah SIP Por ti lo escribí ósea en ti empezó el esfuerzo… kjaakjakajka... y tratare de actualizar... ojala me dejes alguna critica o una opinión me encantaría saber k piensas... adiosito!!

Hibari-Tachikawa: Fue genial dedicártelo. Porque tú me ayudaste nadie lo podría leer sin tú no me hubieras enseñado a subir fic... kjakaja!!

Gracias eras lo máximo... y ojala no dejes d leer... eso…

Bueno se despide la natha-Chan J


	4. Conversaciones Y Encuentros

1Hola aquí les traigo una continuación que me costo un poco escribir pero a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho esta con un poco de OOC, pero era necesario porque mas adelante entenderan tantas cosas que hasta ahoran pasan.

Fuji: me dejas leer y tenemos una cita.

No

Fuji (acercandose peligrosamente) -¿segura?-

Claro... alejate.

Los dejo leer.

Cap.3: Conversaciones y encuentros

Flash back:

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_-nada, que te incumba- repuso cortante._

_-_¡ah!_, Claro te aburriste de ganar medallas en USA y viniste acá ¿o me equivocó?-_

_-No-_

_-Entonces... ¿que te trae a Japón?-_

_-No es de tú incumbencia-_

Fin Flash Back.

Un muchacho de plateados cabellos se volteaba en su cama, mientras trataba de olvidar esa funesta conversación con su mayor adversario.

Pero por alguna extraña razón se le vino a la mente otro momento sucedido ese día:

Flash Back

_En la azotea de Seigaku se hallaban dos jóvenes conversando:_

_- ¿Cómo... bueno.... Cuál... es....es....tú nombre?- lo ultimo lo pronunció como si le quemaran las palabras. El la volvió a observar y hallaba absurdo responder, pero aun así lo hizo-Ryoma Echizen- y esbozo una sonrisa triunfal, mientras que ella habría los ojos de par en par y quedaba atónita como si fuera imposible o estuviera viendo a un fantasma._

_Pero antes de que alguno pudiera volver a decir algo sonó la campana y la chica como un rayo salió. Si no se hubiera movido entonces ella lo hubiese visto y descubierto, luego de que ella se alejó el se fue también._

Fin Flash Back.

Suspiro cansado y luego se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

__________________________________________________________________

Y a la mañana siguiente en la Preparatoria Seigaku se formaban grandes filas de estudiantes varones para ver si podía ingresar al Equipo de Tenis Masculino de Seigaku dirigido por Tesuka Kuminitsu y entrenado por Ryusaki Sumiré, en las filas se hallaban también los ex-titulares del año anterios e inclusive el "Ex-Capitán de la Secundaria" Shaoran Nakayama. Pero eso no era todo, él que mas llamo la atención fue el "Ex-Príncipe del Tenis Japones" Ryoma Echizen , luego de haberse ido y no a ver vuelto a cumplir su promesa con el antiguo Capitán de la secundaria Seigaku, perdió el titulo de Príncipe del Tenis Japones.

-Siguiente- Grito como siempre autoritaria la voz del Capitán-¿Nombre?-

-Nakayama Shaoran- Repuso, el peli plateado.

-Demuestrame tus habilidades tenísticas- él chico hizo una gran demostración de técnica y dominio del deporte.

-Basta- Detuvo Tesuka-bienvenido al Equipo- y le estrecho la mano.

-Arigato-y le devolvió el apretón de manos.

_-_Siguiente- llamo el Bouch-¿Nombre?

-Echizen Ryoma-Repuso arrogante el ambarino, causando asombro en todos los presentes.

-Veo que volviste ¿eh?-le comentó el Bouch- antes de dar la prueba respondeme algo ¿Por qué no volviste a cumplir tu promesa conmigo?-

-Por que tuve un accidente- dijo tajante el muchacho e ingreso a las canchas de individuales para realizar una magnifica demostración de talento y habilidad.

-Bienvenido- fue lo único que dijo el Capitán.

Así prosiguieron toda la tarde las "audiciones" (n.a: por falta de palabra adecuada para llamarlo) para ingresar al equipo de tenis.

-Bueno y así concluyen todas las "audiciones", felicidades a los que ingresaron y a los que no también- Fue lo ultimo que espeto el ya cansado Kuminitsu.

_________________________________________________________________________

_-_Hola amor- saludo cortésmente un oji-negro.

-Hola, Felicidades por entrar al equipo- repuso alegremente Sakuno, para luego besarse con su novio.

Pero no fue un acto intimo de pareja, ya que justo iba pasando un Peli-Verde que alzo una ceja al reconocer a los integrantes de la "_Pareja"_ , pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada un peli-rojizo se le acerco y viendo la misma escena que el comentó - habrá que irse acostumbrando a la nueva pareja de Seigaku- y luego prosiguió su camino hacía la salida.

Ryoma no entendía nada ¿a que iba el comentario de Kikumaru?, ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto? y ¿por qué se hacía esas preguntas?, pero antes de que pudiera reflexionar respuesta una voz interna le hablo _-Estas Celoso Ryoma Echizen-_ la voz era dulce y calida casi reconfortantes pero solo había un problema porque o mejor dicho ¿por quién se pondría celoso?. Antes de seguir cuestionandose cosas raras retomo su rumbo olvidando todo lo recién vivido_._

Cuando ya se hallaba en la salida del instituto recordó que ya no tenía para que esperar a Momo, pues sus padres ya se habían trasladado a su propia casa (Morada Echizen).

____________________________________________________________________

Por otro lado un pequeña castaña se iba cuestionando algunas cosas.

_Pensamientos Sakuno._

_Me habrá visto, ¿por qué Shaoran se molesto tanto cuando le comente que yo conocía a Ryoma? de ¿donde se conocen Ryoma y Shaoran? Y ¿Quién es Ryoga?._

_Fin pensamientos Sakuno._

-uf- suspiro la pobre castaña- Wow supongo que le tengo que pedir algunas explicaciones a Shaoran- pero antes de seguir hablando sola vio algo que sus ojos le mostraban pero su cerebro no asimilaba, era que Su Novio Shaoran y Su Mejor Amiga Tomoka se estaban besando, sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y también como sus piernas se movían por su propia cuenta en una dirección desconocida para ella. Cuando por fin consiguió dominarse por completó y recobrar el control se percató de que había llegado a un parque comenzó a caminar buscando un lugar donde sentarse y justo hayo una banca que tenia vista al atardecer sobre la Ciudad de Tokio, se sentó casi por instinto de abatimiento y comenzó a tratar de poner sus ideas en orden, pero tuvo la corazonada de que debía dejar todo eso registrado en alguna parte así que saco su Diario Virtual y comenzó a escribir.

_Querido Diario:_

_Te tengo que contar algo que me tiene el alma en un hilo, el corazón quebrado y la razón sin lógica de ser y es que acabó de ver hace aproximadamente una hora a mi mejor amiga besandose con mi novio y fue horrible por que el dolor, la desilusión y la sorpresa fueron algunas de las tantas emociones que sentí en el momento. No se bien como debo reaccionar estoy muy confundida, pues mientras salíamos del instituto tuvimos una pequeña discusión con Shaoran, pero ese no es motivo para engañarme con Tomoka (que supuestamente es mi mejor amiga). _

_Todo esto me hace recordar la letra de una canción que me gusta mucho es esa " ABSURDA CENICIENTA de CHENOA" es algo muy extraño pero me paso casi lo mismo que dice la letra de la canción._

_En el bar de mi barrio que no quiero recordar,_

_vi a mi novio besando a mi amiga,_

_el dolor de saborear, veneno tan letal._

_Perder tiempo en dos seres que quería_

_Me siento como usada, sucia como si fuera la tonta mas grande del mundo._

_Cambiando de tema radicalmente para tratar de despejarme entre en el Equipo de Danza de Seigaku y en el Club de Cocina, también seré bice-presidenta del centro de alumnos, aunque estoy muy nerviosa por que mañana comenzaré tanto mis entrenamientos como las juntas del centro, sin embargó no estoy muy segura de si iré mañana porque no me siento ni con las fuerzas ni con el animo de nada, estoy totalmente segura de que necesitó pensar con tranquilidad las cosas._

_Bueno aun tengo muchas dudas y cosas que requieren de respuestas, pero bueno sera mejor que me vaya ahora a mi casa porque bueno se esta haciendo cada ves mas tarde y no se bien donde estoy._

_Aiiioziíiítho..._

Al comenzar su caminar en busca del camino a su casa se encontró con la morada de los Echizen le sonaba tan familiar ese apellido, pero no tenia tiempo que perder comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por las desoladas calles hasta que por fin encontró el camino a su casa al llegar no había nadie, aunque ya eran las 23:50 p.m su abuela se desvío de haber quedado a registrar a los nuevos integrantes del Equipo, pero al llegar a la cocina en la mesa había una nota que dictaba así:

**Sakuno:**

**Lamentó haber tenido que salir sin habisar, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor que por tiempo no te pude explicar tuve que irme de imprevisto. Aun así volveré mañana en la tarde yo me encargare de informarles a todos los relevantes cual quier cosa llamame al celular, portate bien y procura dejar todo bien cerrado cuando te vayas a la Prepa.**

_Con Cariño_

_Tú abuela._

Luego de ree-leerla varias veces comprendió por fin que tendría que pasar esa noche sola con todas sus penas y angustia.

Fue a su cuarto sin haber comido nada y se recostó en su cama intentando relajarse para conciliar el sueño, acto que le fue imposible de realizar se levantó por mero aburrimiento y salió a caminar para ver si el aire de la fría noche la tranquilizaba un poco.

________________________________

Pero no era la única con insomnio ya que en otro lugar de Tokio un Peli verde salia de su casa para vagar por las calles sin rumbo definido, aunque iba absortó en sus pensamientos no reparó que estaba caminando por inercia.

_Pensamientos Ryoma:_

_¿Por qué el engreído se estaba besando con la Megáfono?, ¿no se suponía que el estaba con Ryusaki? Bueno y a mi que me importa lo que el haga...._

_Fin pensamientos Ryoma._

Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos, pues había chocado con algo o alguien al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos perfectos ojos castaños.

Suspiro con resignación y levantandose le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse-¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle?- el tono con el que lo dijo parecía casi un reto, pestaño repetidas veces y repuso- nada- a ryoma no le gusto mucho la respuesta ni tampoco el tono altanero que uso, pero se percató de que estaba llorando y sin saber que hacerle dijo - te acompaño- claramente eso no era una pregunta mas bien sonaba como una clara orden - no gracias-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de comenzar a llorar de manera evidente y notoria el muchacho sin saber que hacer. Quiso marcharse pero ella lo abrazó por el cuello y el por acto involuntario le devolvió el abrazó de un minuto a otro ella se desmayó_, _él la tomo en brazos y camino hasta el luga mas cercano donde poder pensar que hacer.

Una plaza cercana camino lo mas alejado de toda la gente y el ruido hasta encontrar una banca que dejaba ver un Tokio sumido en la tranquilidad de la noche el la recostó en el asiento y pensó por un momento irse y dejarla ahí, pero algo en su interior le impedía hacer eso se quedó ahí hasta que ella recobró la razón poco a poco ella fue ree-incorporandose al lograr abrir los ojos,

pregunto-¿qué sucedió_?, _¿donde estoy?- pero por alguna razón se le vino a la mente unos ojos ambares y luego no sabía nada mas.

-Te desmayaste y estas en una plaza-respondió a sus incógnitas un individuo a su lado.

-Ryo Ry Ryo Ryoma-kun- parecía sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te desmayaste en mis brazos y te traje aquí para esperar a que reaccionaras- lo recien dicho por el chico causo un notable sonrojo en la morena, él se disponia a irse pero la vio tan frágil tan inocente que preguntó por maldita educación - ¿te acompaño a casa?- no era precisamente una sugerencia mas bien parecia que le estaba avisando que lo harían así.

Caminaron en un silencio bastante comodo, por alguna extraña razón el había hablado mas de los normal anteriormente, aunque eso ella parecía no notarlo al igual que no reparaba en su precensia.

-llegamos- informo la oji-carmín- deseas pasar- que mas le daba eran las 2:30 de la madrugada tenia escuela en una horas mas y que importaba ya, si igual en su casa nadie iba a notar su ausencia, así que entró era un lugar muy acogedor ella le indicó que pasara a la sala de estar compuesta por unos sillones, un sofa de cuatro cuerpos, una mesa, una enorme estantería que tenia un enorme hueco en el centro donde estaba la TV' plasma rodo los ojos y encontró una chimenea con un hermoso cuadro compuestos por los que debían de ser los padres de Sakuno, ella y otra muchacha que el desconocía, pero antes de cualquier cosa apareció la muchacha con dos grandes tazones de Chocolate Caliente y galletas de diversos sabores.

-ojala te guste- dijo, con la mirada en el piso y extendiendole uno de los tazones él lo acepto y probo el humiante liquido al sentir la calidez y el sabor del liquido sintió como si tocase las nubes pero volvió a la realidad mas rapido de lo que ubiera deciado.

-emm, esta muy rico- se relamió los labios y las palabras huyeron de su boca-¿por qué llorabas Sakuno?- ella no sabía que era mas impresionante que el se preocupara de que le sucedía o que la llamara por su nombre respondió algo dudosa pero en su interior sabia que podia confiar en el asi

que le conto todo lo sucedido la pelea, el beso, la ausencia de su abuela y su improvisado encuentro luego de acabar el relató miro al chico que en silencio la había escuchado y lo único que consiguió fue verlo con una sonrisa triunfal y su típico _-_Mada mada Dane_-_ pero bueno que mas podía pedir comenzaron a conversar de varias cosas, ella subió se colocó el pijamas y se metió en la cama, él se sentó al costado de ella y hablaron de muchas cosas ocurridas ese día hasta que derrepente ambos se quedarón profundamente dormidos Ryoma quedo acostado cubriendo con su brazo derecho el frágil cuerpo de la chica, mientras esta se apoya en su varonil pecho ambos no despertaron hasta que el despertador de la morena comenzó a sonar desde el escritorio de la suso dicha ambos comenzaron a moverse y resongar hasta percatarse uno de ¿qué ese no era su cuarto? Y la otra de ¿qué se hallaba acompañada?. Ambos se voltiaron a mirar fijamente a los ojos y tratar de recordar lo ultimo que había pasado a noche.

-¿recuerdas de casualidad lo que ocurrio anoche?-pregunto la chica él la observo y negó con la cabeza, entonces volvió a hablar - lo ultimo que recuerdo fue nuestra conversación y luego nada quedó en blanco y ¿tú?- ambos se volvieron a mirar y el repuso - igual- eso a ambos tranquilizó hasta que recordaron que tenian escuela él debía irse a su casa y ella alistarse para la jornada escolar que le esperaba ambos se levantaron rápidamente el se fue sin despedirse y ella ingreso velozmente al baño.

Mientras se bañaba pensó:

_Pensamientos Sakuno:_

_-Se tomara como engaño dormir_ _con otro muchacho-__**un leve sonrojo se posiciono en las humedas mejillas de la chica**__- bueno que mas da aunque a si fuera el se beso con mi mejor amiga._

_Fin pensamientos Sakuno._

_Apago el Grifo y salió del baño vio la hora_ 6:50 aun tenia tiempo de sobra asi que se vistióy bajo desayuno rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue cerrando todas y cada una de las puertas y ventanas de la casa.

Camino a Seigaku en la intersección de 4 pasajes se encontró con Tomoka quien la saludaba eufórica, ya cuando se hallaban apocos metros de distancia .

-Hola Saku-chan-la aludida le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola Tomo-chan-

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó sin darle importancia a la poca atención que le prestaba su amiga.

-mmm... bueno nada en especial y ¿Tú?- repuso con frialdad tajante.

-bueno no mucho- la chica suspiro y se voltio a mirar a su amiga que tenia cara de furia contenida asi que le dijo - tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a clases nos vemos en la Prepa- y se alejo, sakuno no pudo evitar pensar _ - Vas a robarte novios de otras chicas_- pero se olvido rápidamente siguió el resto del largo trayecto sola pero eso no le importaba ya que comenzó a recordar las conversación de la noche anterior y suspiro.

_Flash back:_

_En la habitación de cierta sensual castaña se encontraban dos chicos conversando amenamente:_

_-Enserio- decia una sorprendida Sakuno-No tenia idea que se conocieran por esas circunstancias-_

_-pues para que ves- respondía sutilmente el ambarino-Ojala hubiese podido estar mas rato con....Shaoran- repuso cortante el chico._

_Fin Flash Back._

Un gran estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos, una muchacha había aparecido por así decirlo frente a ella y le sonrió como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Hola- saludo cordialmente la muchacha.

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto una aterrorizada Sakuno.

-Bueno me llamo Megumi y soy una Cuidadora-repuso muy serena la chica.

-¿cuidadora?-La castaña pestaño perpleja sin poder entender.

-Si, mi misión es cuidarte hasta que tu encuentres a tu angel de la guardia- la sonrisa de plena seguridad de la intrusa fue lo que menos le sorprendió a la pobre Morena, tanto tiempo resandole al angel de la guarda y ahora le viene a informar que lo tiene que encontrar no sabia que era mas extraño. Pero reparo en la chica que tenia enfrente era mas alta que ella de tes blanca, ojos celeste cielo muy intensos, cabellos dorados y de rizos perfectos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir analizando a la chica, la rizada volvió a hablar con una seguridad enorme.

-Soy de carne y hueso- fue lo primero que dijo, para continuar - fuí enviada, pues por lo visto Tú y tu angel todavía no se encuentran-

-pero y como es que tengo que ¿buscarlo?- se le hacía difícil entender esa parte del angel.

-Pues sí- afirmo la oji-celeste- tienes que buscarlo es como se dice el amor de tu vida-

No sabia que decir en realidad necesitaba un minuto para poner sus ideas en orden cosa que cuadraran con la situación. Luego de ordenarlas con gran rapidez consulto casi temiendo la respuesta.

- Tú no me dirás quien es ¿Verdad?- lo pronuncio con tanto miedo que parecía como si le hubieran dicho cuando iba a morir. La muchacha se río y respondió_ -_ No es obvio, si te lo dijera entonces no valorarías lo que te toco, por eso mismo ahí tantos divorcios por que no nos hacen caso- la simpleza con la que habla la rubia, hacia sentir ridícula a la pobre Sakuno_._

Pero la "cuidadora" se voltio y observo a un chico y preguntando casi con repudio- ¿Quién es?_- _Sakuno iba a responder cuando se percató de quien era -él es....

¿A quien vieron?, ¿Por que le causo tanto repudio a Megumi?, ¿Quien es el angel guardia de Sakuno?, ¿De donde se conocían Ryoma y Shaoran? , ¿Qué tenia que hacer Tomoka antes de ir a la escuela? Y ¿El besó fue o no?.

Ah los deje con muchas incógnitas esta ves.

Natha-chan

Hola.

Disfrute mucho escribiendo la continuación no se imaginan cuanto, si creyeron que la historia no podría ponerse mas extraña se equivocaron, pues todavía falta la perdida del diario y aun mas falta el encuentro de Sakuno con su angel.

ACLARACIÓN: SAKUNO AUNQUE NO LO COLOQUE ESTA CONSTANTEMENTE ESCRIBIENDO ES SU DIARIO TODO LO QUE LE SUCEDE, CUANDO EL DIARIO SE PIERDA SE DARÁN CUENTA PORQUE LO DIGO.

Ahora continuando no se imaginan lo que fue hacer esta continuación fue algo muy entretenido mas cuando hacía fluir mi imaginación tengo tantas ideas en mente sobre otros fic de accion, misterio, místicos, etc... pero supongo que por ahora este estara bien.

Yo se que la historia tomo un rumbo muy distinto al esperado, pero para que se le pierda el diario faltan algunos sucesos ya para el 5 o 6 capitulo ya se estaría perdiendo y espero hacer el fic de 10 capitulos pues no creo poder hacer mas pero todo dependera de ustedes mis queridicimas lectoras yo vivo por ustedes.

Ah, otra cosa importante que debo recalcares que tal ves crean k estoy muy desorganizada con las ideas y no las culpo, pero paciencia porque ya se daran cuenta de tantas cosas porque como toda buena historia tiene que tener sus intrigas y confusiones. Una pregunta grande ¡¿QUIEREN QUE RYOMA Y SAKUNO ACABEN JUNTOS?! Les preguntó porque no se todavía que es mas preferible y como ustedes son las lectoras entonces era obvio que les debía consular.

Bueno ahora vamos con los rvw:


	5. Paseo, dudas y ¿pelea?

1Hello!!

Perdon por la demora soy conciente de lo irresponsible que fui al tardar tanto en publicar un capitula de tan pocas hojas, pero el cuento es breve cuando iba a actualizar fui agredida por P.m por una chica a la cual no le gusto nada mi fic, eso me desalento mucho asi que borre el capitula y lo volvi ha escribir, pero ella se volvió a hacer presente con otro Pm del mismo índole del anterior así mando un tercero y yo ya rendida tuve la intención de borrar el fic pero Funny y Chia dos grandes chicas me hicieron cambiar de opinion a su forma, con sus palabras y consejos.

Luego Funny me Levanto a full el animo y me propuse escribir este capitula especialmente para ella y espero de corazón FUNNY TE GUSTE... era eso...

Pot no es mio...:'(...

Paseo, dudas y pelea!!.

-Buenos días alumnos de 1° año de Seigaku- saludo el director a todos los alumnos combocados a la reunion.

-Buenos días Director- repusieron a coro todos los presentes.

-Les tengo una buena noticia...- miro a los presentes -...Creo que la mas apta para dar la sorpresa es la Bise-presidenta Sakuno Ryusaki- la cual se paró de entre el publicó y se acercó al podio central para ser acosada por todas las miradas de los alumnos que allí se encontraban.

Sakuno les devolvió la miranda tratando de demostrar confianza, mientras que mentalmente se repetía-_Vamos Sakuno colmaté...Tranquila...imaginate que estas sola-_tomo una gran bocada de aire y comenzó -Bueno el viaje de bienvenida para todos los 1° grados del presente año se realizara el dia Lunes12 de marzo- tomo aire y les miro sin ver nada en realidad - su duración sera de 7 días hasta el día domingo 18, para luego vol...vol...volver y...bueno integrarnos en las actividades de preparación del baile de bienvenida de este año que se realizara el día Sábado 24- respiro agobiada por sentirse inmensamente acosada por dos poderosas y penetrantes miradas que por alguna extraña razón habían decidido prestar atención a sus palabras.

Luego de todo el alboroto por la nueva información todos los alumnos ingresaron a sus respectivas clases y justo este día no iba a ser el de la suerte para una dulce Castaña, ya que la primera clase que le tocaba era de ingles al ingresar al salón diviso un asiento libre en el penúltimo puesto al lado de la ventana delante de ella habían quedado sentados Tomoka y kachiro y detrás de ella estaban Ling Minishico y Jurasaki Conetisi, por lo menos agradecía a ver quedado entre conocidos del otro lado del salón estaban Ryoma y Horio; en uno de los primeros puestos de la fila de en medio estaba Shaoran y Akutsu.

-Good mornig classroom- saludo el Sr. Wilsink .

-Good mornig mister- dijo la clase.

-Bueno hoy como 4° día de clases se nos integra una alumna nueva - le hizo un gesto a la muchacha que esperaba fuera del aula, la cual ingreso con una enorme sonrisa -Hi, yo soy Megumi Narasuki es un placer- saludo cortes mente la de cabellos dorados; el maestro le indico con la mano donde sentarse y agrego-ve, y sientate con la señorita Ryusaki- el maestro observo con detenimiento a sus alumnos y dijo - habrán unos cambios Nakayama- el aludido levanto la vista - sientese detrás de Ryusaki, Señorita Minishico sientese con el joven Horio y Echizen detrás de Narasuki- entonces el ambarino tomo sus cosas y se fue a sentar a donde le habían indicado. A ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle, aunque interiormente morían por destripar al otro.

La poseedora de la mirada sangre al ver el rostro de su nueva compañera empalideció.

-¿Que sucede?-consultó su nueva compañera de banco-te sorprende verme o ¿que?-

-no no...no...no es eso- se escuso la oji-carmín -Pero creí que solo me cuidarías-

-¡Ah, pues eso te diré que cuidarte es una se mis misiones- y le guiño el ojo. Las clases comenzaron con tranquilidad a mitad de clases cuando se hallaban realizando una actividad Megumi decidió hacer su primer movimiento, y le preguntó en un susurro que solo Sakuno y dos jóvenes muchachos pudieran oír - psss, oye Saku-chan- la aludida le observo -¿Quien te gusta?- la castaña pareció sorprendida -bueno...yo...eto...estoy...bueno soy ...la novia con Shaoran- la oji-azul le miro con desaprobación y le recrimino - esa no fue mi pregunta, yo quiero saber ¿Quien te gusta? No con quien sales- y continuo con su actividad dejando a una perplejamente confundida Sakuno, aunque no fue la única que se asombro.

_-A que se refiere; bueno por alguna extraña razón no puedo decir que me gusta Shaoran por que siento que estoy mintiendo-_ se craneaba Ryusaki-menor, mientras terminaba sus actividades; el aula se inundo de un pacifico silenció hasta que un energético chico abrió de golpe la puerta.

-Sensei, ¿necesito a Ryoma y Shaoran?- Informo Kikumaru Eiji.

-Ya vamos a empezar de nuevo- miro a sus dos alumnos y les indicó que fueran pero antes de que pudiera si quiera hablar llegó una chica que interrumpió - Sensei, necesitó a Sakuno- era una clara orden de Nikki Otichira. El maestro ya cabreado dijo - Echizen, Ryusaki y Nakayama vayan y dejen de interrumpir la clase- los tres se levantaron velozmente y salieron del aula.

-¿Para que me necesitas Nikki?- consultó la castaña mientras era tirada por la cobriza.

-vamos Sakuno tenemos mucho que hacer- le repuso Otichira.

-Nosotros también tenemos que correr- les indicó Kikumaru a ambos.

-si- repusieron los dos, regalandose una mutua mirada de odio.

Nikki y Sakuno corrieron por todo Seigaku hasta la oficina del Director donde las esperaban el resto de los integrantes del centro de alumnos.

-Bueno les e sacado de sus actividades, para que empecemos a ver y preparar las distintas actividades del baile- pronunció el director.

-Antes que se vaya Sakuno tenemos que tener listo el tema del baile, para poder repartir los horarios se ensayo - agrego Tom Sinwal el tesorero.

-¡Ah, verdad que dividir los horarios, pero como lo haremos este año ¿por clubes o grados?- consulto Arika Clinston la secretaria del centro de alumnos y novia de Syussuke Fuji.

-que les parece si lo dividimos por clubes y el tema podría ser gala con mascaras- Propuso Sakuno.

-mm..., y como es eso de ¿gala con mascaras?- preguntó el director sin comprender.

-A bueno es muy sencillo- tomo aire, se le hacía mas fácil hablar con poca gente -En la edad media se celebraban bailes donde se iba de gala y con una mascara que ocultase la identidad del individuo-

-Wow a mi me encanta la idea, y también que se divida por clubes- dijo la presidenta.

-Entonces es ¿decisión tomada?- consulto Arika; todos a coro repusieron que si.

-Tomando en cuenta que hoy es jueves y el lunes la señorita Ryusaki se va de paseo, tendremos que dar a conocer la información mañana- comentó el director.

-¿Por qué no hoy?- preguntó Tom-Digo así podremos mañana juntar a los capitanes de cada club y designarles sus labores y ya para la próxima semana nos dedicamos a comprar las cosas necesarias y a repartir los materiales y ya cuando vuelvan los de 1°, sera solo ordenar y preparar todo para el día del baile-

-Pero es solo un baile- recordó Sakuno.

-Cierto, no requiere tanto trabajo, aunque lo que si requiere trabajo son los ensayos antes de la fiesta.- también hizo memoria Arika.

-OK, lo dividiremos por clubes para que así no se queden atrás los de primero ya que el lunes cuando vuelvan se dará comienzo a las actividades para el baile, ya que cada club tendrá que presentar un Show- decidió Nikki.

-Entonces los reuniremos en el auditorio después de almuerzo- informo el director-vayanse a clases-

Así fue como Sakuno volvió a clases, pero al entrar y ubicarse en su lugar se percató de que ni Ryoma ni Shaoran había vuelto ¿que era lo estarían haciendo?. Pero no paso de ser percibida su decepción para su compañera de pupitre la cual sonrió con Diversión.

-_Listo, ahora solo tengó que encontrar algo con lo que pueda unir a esta despistada con su Angel, pero ¿que puede ser? Tiene que ser algo de valor-_salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el ruido de la campana que avisaba de que había comenzado el tercer receso del día.

Salió de su aula y camino lo mas lejos de la gente posible hasta hallar un lugar solitario donde poder conversar.

-Megumi- hablo una voz oculta entre las sombras de los arboles.

-¿Si?- repuso una sonriente Meg.

_-_¿Que planeas para unirlos?-consulto interesado el joven.

-Bueno es muy simple, haré que se le pierda un objeto muy valioso y que su angel lo encuentro y se lo devuelva- explicó la oji-azul.

_-_y ¿Que objeto?

-a bueno todavía no lo se- coloco su mano en su mentón y continuo - pero como tengo que asistir a ese viaje estoy segura que encontrare que pueda ser- Comentó la rizada.

_-_Y ya sabes ¿Quien es el angel?_- _Megumi se encogió de hombros en señal de que todavía no lo averiguaba,-aunque tengo mis suposiciones-

-Y yo las mias-

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

_-Jamas e sido valiente...tampoco una líder innata...pero tengo que hablar con Shaoran..._-se decía a si misma la morena, mientras iba caminando a su salón vio algo que la dejo helada hasta los huesos sentía como de apoco se le iba acelerando el corazón, también sentían que estaba clavada al piso y aunque deseaba correr no podía y delante de ella se desataba una guerra de titanes el motivo, la castaña lo ignoraba; lo único que deseaba era poder gritar, correr, separarlos; pero por mas que trataba no le salia la voz, ni siquiera su cuerpo quería obedecerla.

-¡BASTA...-por fin la voz había vuelto, el cuerpo reaccionó y corrió como nunca lo había hecho y como estaba segura jamas lo volvería a hacer se metió en el medio de Shaoran y Ryoma que sin tregua si atacaban en una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo -¡BASTA-gritó repetidas veces, mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos por la exaltación, aun por mas que forcejeara no conseguía nada era increíble la fuerza y el rencor de esos dos muchachos que ya sangrando seguían como si recién hubieran comenzado. Pero justo un golpe que la aturdió asiendola caer de bruces al piso lo ultimo que vio fue la separación de ambos, a Tezuka-bouch y un gritó que se le hizo cada ves mas lejano, ya no respondía Arika por mas que trataba no consiguió nada por otro lado estaban Momoshiro, Kaoru y Kawamura afirmando a Ryoma; a Shaoran lo sostenía Oishi, Inue y Fuji.

-¿que sucede?...-preguntó el director casi sin aliento que desde su oficina había oído los gritos -¿Quien va a responder?- miro al peli negro que desvío la mirada y luego al peli plateado que hizo el mismo gesto.

-Director, por favor dejeme hacerme cargo- propuso el capitán del Equipo de Tenis, el director suspiro y mirando a los dos muchachos ensangrentados-Esta bien pero prometeme que seras severo-

-Eso no lo dude-

El director se fue y Kuminitsu le dedicó una mirada a ambos -Sueltenlos- ordenó -Bien, ¿Quien de los dos sera tan hombres de explicarme lo que sucedió?- ninguno respondió el ya tenía claro que así no iba a llegar a ningún lado, pero antes de poder decir mas nada la novia de fuji anunció -Sakuno esta despertando- la de ojos sangre de apoco empezó a volver en si misma parecía un poco confundida no voló ni una mosca con tal de no molestar a la pobre chica.

-¿Qué sucedió?- consultó aun algo distraída.

-Este invecil te golpió- declaro Shaoran mirando fulminantemente a Ryoma el cual le devolvió la mirada; Kikumaru intervino entre esta ahora guerra de Miradas -Hey, Si las miradas mataran, que seria de nosotros- así por lo menos consiguió que ambos desviaran la vista con indiferencia el ambiente estaba tenso pero la dulce secretaria lo rompió.

-Saku, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-bu...b...bueno...lo que pasó fue...- narró todo lo que había pasado así no mas de unos 10 minutos y concluyo diciendo -...Ignoró el motivo por el cual se pelearon, pero de vio de haber sido algo terrible lo hubieran visto- tomo aíre ya sintiendose mas tranquila.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe a enfermería, y luego a tu casa- se acercó a Syussuke y le besó brevemente y agregó -Good bye, my darling- y se alejó con una Tambaleante castaña, ya cuando estaban solo los hombres Tezuka retomó su postura imperturbable de líder innato.

-Sadahiaro-este se acercó-tu Zumo- este le entregó un jarro de algo que parecía veneno -si no hablan por las buenas beberán ambos de...Esto- dijo mostrandoles la jarra y dos vasos.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado Sakuno iba caminó a la enfermería apoyada en la novia del genio de Seigaku, cuando un compungida Megumi andaba de un lado para otro y miraba sin cesar para cualquier lugar.

-¿Que te pasa?- consultó la menor de las Ryusaki.

-¿Donde estabas?,¿Que te paso?-la guardiana dio un gran suspiro -Gracias, de aquí yo me hago cargó- la mayor se volvió a sus clases.

-Hubo una riña...-no logró terminar, pues la rizada la interrumpió -Ya lo se, recuerda que soy tu guardiana -

-_bueno eso no lo había pensado, ¿pero entonces ella podría saber el motivo por el cual pelearon tan mordaz mente?, aunque algo me dice que ella sabe mucho mas que eso- _al acabar su observación de lo sucedió, voltio su vista a su acompañante la cual le regalo una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora.

Ambas llegaron a la enfermería para la revisión se Sakuno, les dieron un permiso para que ambas pudieran faltas a las clases de ese día.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió- comentó el Capitán del equipo de tenis, mientras observaba a sus dos pupilos en el suelo retorciendose de asco, después de haber tomado 6 litros de Zumo cada uno.

-Nyah, ese motivo es fuerte- menciono el pelirrojo.

Kuminitsu los observo detenidamente para luego decir - creo que el peor castigo es obligarles a ir al viaje de bienvenida- y con eso el chico de gafas se retiro seguido de Fuji e Inue.

Shaoran se alzo y se fue a clases, todos los restantes se quedaron viendo; lenta y silenciosamente comenzaron a regresar a sus salones. Hasta que solamente quedo él ojos de oro que suspiró y con pereza regresó a su aula. -_Gracias a dios no le tocaba con ese odioso-_

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya instalada en su cama Sakuno se disponía a descansar cuando le asaltó una duda y rodando los ojos en busca de unos azules consultó -¿Donde vives?- la muchacha se mantuvo inexpresivas y le respondió -Pues no es obvio. En mi casa con mis padres- la castaña se asombro al descubrir que ella si tenia familia, pero no hizo comentario, de apoco se fue sintiendo mas pesada hasta que por fin se durmió . Cuando la pequeña estaba profundamente sumida en sus sueños Meg se retiro dejando todo lo mejor cerrado posible y una nota en el tocador de la Oji-rojiza.

Por fin despertó, estaba sola recordó su sueño -_ella estaba en un tren, sentada frente a ella había un apuesto chico el cual ella conocía. En el vagón se oía una tenue canción que decía algo así como :__Si yo fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista, si fuera especial si fuera de revista. Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte -¿Quién eres?- te sientas en frente y no te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita, y al verte lanzar un bostezo al critsal, se hinundan mis pupilas... De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista; apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y comienzo a temblar... y entonces ocurren despiertan mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta y me quiero morir pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren y ya estamos llegando un día especial este onde de marzo me tomas la mano llegamos a un tunel que apaga la luz, encuentro tu cara gracias a mis manos me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios me dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón._ _Tal cual decía la canción fue lo que ellos realizaban no se podía sentir mejor hasta que derrepente ella suspiro y había despertado._

Al salir de su letargo, recordó a Meg miró a ambos lados sin resultado aparente entonces diviso a lo lejos una nota que decía:

_Saku:_

_Te quedaste dormida a las 17:15 p.m así que me fui a mi casa, llamo tu abuela y me pido que te avisase que volvería a las 23:30 p.m. Ojala duermas bien cual quier cosa te estaré cuidando._

_Megu._

Al acabar de leer suspiro ya estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que había aprendido a sobre llevarlo, entonces se fue a bañar y se coloco el pijama se preparo algo para merendar y lo llevo hasta su recamara donde se dispuso a comer, al terminar busco su diario y comenzó a escribir:

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy no a sido uno de mis mejores días todo hoy fue una desagradable experiencia, para comenzar el día me toco hablar delante de todos los de mi nivel. Luego tuve inglés en donde el sensei nos cambio de puesto y llego una compañera nueva Megumi que también es mi "guardiana"._

_Hoy en la mañana iba camino a la prepa cuando una chica desde la nada apareció frente a mí y me dijo:-que era mi guardiana y que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi angel- no te parece cómico cuantas veces le he rezado a mi angel de la guardia, cuando en realidad si quiera lo había encontrado._

_A otra cosa mala que me sucedió fue haber encontrado a Shaoran y Ryoma peleando enfrente de las canchas masculinas de tenis, ignoro el motivo de la pelea; pero si puedo asegurar que de vio de ser algo terrible para a ver luchado de esa forma. Ahora lo que me preocupa es si ambos asisten al viaje de bienvenida las cosas puedan llegar a ser muy complicadas._

_Algo bueno que sucedió es que ya tenemos todo casi organizado para el baile de bienvenida el tema esta, pero como me fui antes de clases no se si habrán dado a conocer las decisiones tomadas al grupo estudiantil mayoritario como lo es la Prepa, ya que aparte cada club tendrá que hacer un Show para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año que esta iniciando "MUY COMPLICADO PARA MÍ"._

_Mi novio, yo se que te prometí que iba a romper con él pero justo cuando se lo iba a decir me tope con la batalla de titanes, pero bueno eso no era lo que yo quería decirte sino que bueno...Shaoran me pidió la prueba de amor, comprendes lo que eso significa que le entregue mi virginidad. Estaba de regreso a mi clase de ingles y me lo tope en un pasillo, como yo tenia que ir primero a dejar unas cosas a la sala de reuniones el me acompaño, ya que luego el seguía hacía donde fuese en el transcurso el me lo pidió y se alejo sin siquiera dejarme responder._

_Sabes e estado pensando y creó que tal ves lo que yo vi no fue un beso, pero no puedo asegurarte nada por que no tengo la certeza aunque desearía que no haya sucedido._

_Otra cosa que sucedió es que mi abuela no volvió nada esta mañana, si no que volverá supuestamente a la noche ojala que así sea para no pasar otra noche sola._

Así concluyo su escrito y comenzó a meditar por si le faltaba algo y entonces recordó la noche anterior -_el aroma, el calor, la ternura, la tranquilidad, la protección que le transmitía era todo tan perfecto; en los brazos de ese peli negro el cual si la había acompañado en ese momento tan duro e incluso le revelo algunas dudas que tenia sobre diversos temas- _lentamente se iba quedando dormida mientras una duda la comenzaba a invadir y se repetía constantemente -_¿Quieres a Shaoran?_- así fue como se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Buenas noches Ryoma-kun- se despidió entre sueños la castaña.

-_estaba corriendo por una calle entonces al final entre la neblina pudo divizar una silueta familiar corrió, temiendo el se fuera a ir comenzó a llamarle "Ryoma-kun...Ryoma-kun"; ella podia oírle llamarle el se acercaba entonces quedaron frente a frente era una escena hermosa su mano sobre mi mano, sus ojos, mis labios; sentia que cada ves se le aceleraba mas el corazón era su pelo, mi miedo y en el medio su forma de escuchar _..._Ryoma ya no sabía que hacer no lo podía creer lo que pasaba...estaban..._

¿Que paso?, ¿Quien es el angel de Sakuno?, ¿Por que pelearon Shaoran y Ryoma?, ¿donde anduvo la entrenadora?, ¿Que sera del viaje? Y por ultimo ¿cual sera el Show de nuestros queridos tenistas?. (si nos les gusto el capitulo haganmelo saber)

_-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Natha-chan:

Aquí les dejo este capitulo que me costo un poquito que saliera pero bueno que le vamos a poder hacer, gracias a las que leyeron y continúan haciendolo constantemente.

Trate de que este capitulo dejase mas que intrigado los dejase extasiados de incógnitas supongo que no lo logré creo que aunque e dejado muchas dudas no les di el nivel de dramatismo requerido.

Y solo por si les interesa el final sera -Ryo-Saku- para las fans y por que una dulce chica me dio 5 motivos muy convincentes.

Les reitero me perdonen estos 2 mese y 2 semanas de ausencia, pero por razones que ya e mencionado no pude actualizar antes.

Se les agradece el apoyo y por sobre todo gracias **FUNNY-LIFE** te pasate fuiste la que mas animos me dio y me ayudaste mucho con el autoestima de escritora.

Creo que eso era todo aioziiitho!!

Se despide la Natha-chan!!


End file.
